Crimson Moon
Summary Brunestud of the Crimson Moon (朱い月のブリュンスタッド, Akai Tsuki no Buryunsutaddo), also called Crimson Moon (朱い月, Akai Tsuki), is the Ultimate One of the Moon (月のアルテミット・ワン, Tsuki no Arutemitto Wan). He was the first Ultimate One to answer the call of Gaia, in exchange for the creation of a self-defense mechanism for the planet based on him, he would be allowed to live on Earth. From that pact the near perfect beings called the True Ancestors were born as a Counter Force with definite form, created for the purpose of returning the planet to its original state. As a result he is the root of all True Ancestors, and, by extension, Dead Apostles. While on Earth he planned to rule it and started challenging and defeating beings that interested him. But his status as a will that does not abide to either Gaia or Alaya meant that he gathered too many enemies. Foreseeing that his lifespan was at an end due to his numerous enemies, he wished to have a vessel that abides to the World. Using his reality marble, he implanted pieces of his consciousness into the True Ancestors and their spawns. Those who possessed power, body and purity on his scale, inherited the title Brunestud and were deemed suitable vessels for him to take over spiritually. But he was killed in battle by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg in a event known as the "Moon Fall", before a perfect vessel was created. But nevertheless there are still two True Ancestors who are deemed close to suitable vessels, namely his "two children" Arcueid and Altrouge. In a distant future Crimson Moon would appear before the "final boss" during the Ultimate's Ones invasion after Earth sends out its final wish to wipe out all life on its dead form. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly 4-B Name: Brunestud of the Crimson Moon, King of Vampires, Type-Moon Origin: Tsukihime Age: Over four thousand years old Gender: Male Classification: Ultimate One of the Moon, Third of the Dead Apostle Ancestors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation with Alt Nagel (Is capable of creating immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens), Pocket Reality Manipulation with his Reality Marble, Possession, Reality Warping (Can create phenomenons, such as a mirror image of the Moon), lacks a concept of death, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (At least Low-High, Low-Godly over time / with lots of energy) Attack Potency: Planet level (Stronger than Zelretch, his moon drop should at least be comparable to if not superior to Arcueid's), possibly Solar System level (As a Type, he is one of the strongest beings in the solar system, making him comparable to beings like Archetype: Earth and Saver) Speed: Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the other Ultimate Ones, who can reach the escape velocity of all the other planets in the Solar System). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Planet level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: Unknown. Crimson Moon was capable of fighting and killing countless divine beasts for an entire night without tiring. He also had no problems fighting Zelretch and even as he was about to be defeated he managed to turn him into a Dead Apostle. Range: At least planetary Standard Equipment: His Knight Arm, called the Real of the World. Intelligence: As the Ultimate One of the Moon as well as the King of Vampires, Crimson Moon is undoubtedly one of the strongest beings in the solar system. He is very skilled, being capable of fighting and defeating the many beings that could pose a threat to him on earth including countless divine beasts created by Merem. He even fought Zelretch to what could be called a draw but died as a result, but would have killed him had he understood the Second Magic earlier. Weaknesses: Crimson Moon is overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alt Nagel: An ability that lets Crimson Moon create immensely destructive pillars of wind that can stretch as far as the heavens. Millennium Castle Brunestud: Crimson Moon's Reality Marble. Its true nature and powers are unknown, but Arcueid can duplicate a part of it on Earth with her Marble Phantasm. Moon Drop: Crimson Moon creates a mirror image of the moon and drops it towards Earth. Unnamed Mystic Eyes: Crimson Moon's most infamous ability, its canon effects are currently unknown. It's considered the greatest among Mystic Eyes abilities, being designated as the highest rank, Rainbow under the noble colours system putting it on the same rank as the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Angel Notes Category:Air Users Category:Dead Apostle Ancestors Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Vampires Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4